


STUPIDWARD and the curse of conch street

by fiqueligia



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: #SquidSeries, Gen, IC/Canon, Nicktoons - Freeform, Tribute to Stephen Hillenburg, kinda Squidi-centric
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/fiqueligia
Summary: Squidward. Tidak. Bodoh.Squidward hanya moluska jantan normal yang ingin hidup nyaman di Tentacle Acres Real Estate sambil menyeruput Kelp Shake di minggu pagi bertabur salju garam.
Kudos: 1





	STUPIDWARD and the curse of conch street

**Author's Note:**

> SpongeBob SquarePants (c) Stephen Hillenburg; NICKELODEON

Satu hal yang perlu diketahui para makhluk sepenjuru lautan, cuaca dingin ekstrim yang menyerang perairan Atlantis selama dua bulan terakhir itu tidak berdampak apa-apa untuk seekor cumi pekerja di sebuah kafe sederhana yang terletak _Conch Street_, tiga meter dari pusat kota Bikini Bottom, seberang restauran yang terkenal dengan skandal minuman berbahan dasar rumput laut, Krusty Krab namanya. Sebuah restauran cepat saji berkonsep sederhana dengan menu andalan berupa _krabby patty _dan _cheesy_ _coral bits_ buatan _chef_ paling loyal selautan—Spongebob Squarepants, pekerja magang yang baru enam bulan ini bergabung.

Dan untuk kalian-kalian yang hendak mengajak kencan atau sekadar membeli camilan untuk pasangan ikan kalian, berhati-hatilah! Jangan kurangi kewaspadaan meski hanya bertatap muka dengan cumi berwajah teflon yang mengaku paling eksotis selautan. Sebab sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, hati spesies _mollusca_ jantan bernama Squidward Tentacles itu gersang seperti lapangan parkir Chum Bucket yang habis diterpa badai pasir. Squidward tengah emosi karena sering terjadi kasus pencurian di tempatnya bekerja.

"Spongebob, kau lihat _patty_ yang kuletakkan di sini?" Squidward menunjuk pembatas antara dapur dengan kasir menggunakan tentakelnya.

"Tidak, Squidi. Memangnya kena—Ouuu, hilang ..." Spongebob membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, matanya masih berbinar-binar.

Squidward kesal karena beberapa _patty_ yang telah selesai dibuat Spongebob dan diletakkan di meja kasir untuk dirinci sebelum diantarkan ke meja pemesan, berkali-kali hilang. Squidward bisa memaklumi jika hanya sekali dua kali. Karena mungkin itu adalah perbuatan Plankton yang hampir setiap hari berkunjung ke mari untuk mencuri. Yah, Squidward tidak terlalu peduli terhadap persaingan bosnya dengan Plankton selama itu tidak mengganggu pekerjaannya. Dan Squidward yakin, si Planky itu cukup tahu diri untuk menjadwalkan waktu-waktu mencurinya. Tidak setiap hari. Dan tidak dari meja kasir.

Tapi masalahnya, ini sudah berlangsung lebih dari seminggu, dan dalam sehari bisa hampir sepuluh _patty_ siap antar, yang hilang. Apa perlu Squidward bikin papan pengumuman "_yang mau mencuri, silakan langsung dari gudang_"? Ah, pencuri keren bertuxedo putih, memang cuma ada dalam serial animasi.

Karena kasus pencurian itu, Squidward dan Spongebob jadi harus bekerja ekstra dalam membuat _patty-patty_ itu lagi. Dan yang paling Squidward benci, adalah dampak samping seperti dimarahi pelanggan dan—dengan terpaksa—harus membayar _patty-patty_ yang hilang itu dengan uang pribadi karena tidak tahu siapa yang harus dituntut pertanggungjawaban.

.

* * *

.

Hari ini salju garam turun cukup lebat ditemani langit kelabu—karena sinar matahari sulit menembus permukaan laut yang terlapisi es-es tipis. Embusan angin yang mampu menggoyangkan papan iklan juga semakin membuat _mood _Squidward mendadak anjlok. Spongebob dan Squidward yang belum mendapat jatah liburan akhir tahun, menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain boneka jari (untuk Spongebob) dan mengeluh (untuk Squidward). Mereka benar-benar santai yang kelewat santai karena sejak pagi hanya ada satu pengunjung yang datang. Dan itupun hanya memesan secangkir _Seafoam soda_, tanpa gula, tanpa _topping_—mudah sekali. Karena minuman adalah bagian termudah dan tercepat dalam pembuatan, Squidward hanya bisa diam di kursi kasir membiarkan Spongebob mengerjakan semuanya, termasuk merinci harga. Squidward jadi sedikit takut kalau-kalau di akhirat nanti, dirinya ditanya malaikat karena makan gaji buta.

Benar-benar bosan.

Jarum jam seperti berjalan lambat. Tak ada _patty_ yang dibuat hingga jam empat sore. Tiba-tiba dirinya teringat dengan kasus _patty_ hilang.

Pukul setengah lima sore, bel pintu masuk kedua di hari bersalju itu berbunyi. Ada pengunjung. Spongebob meninggalkan boneka ibu jarinya yang tengah dimainkan dan Squidward hanya menguap malas. "Selamat datang di Krusty Krab! Ada yang bisa—Ouhhh, Patrick!"

"Hai Spongebob."

"Hai Patrick."

"Hai Spongebob."

"Hai Patrick."

"Hai Sponge—"

"Cepatlah memesan, Patrick!"

"Oh, baiklah. Hai Squidward."

"Hai."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ..." –air liur menetes.

"Krabby patty?"

"Ya!"

"Dibungkus atau makan sini?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ..." –air liur menetes.

Squidward tepuk jidat. Kehilangan _patty_ satu karung nampaknya masih lebih baik dibanding kedatangan satu pelanggan model begini.

.

* * *

.

Ahhh ... Pagi yang indah di Bikini Bottom.

Sinar matahari menembus laut, suara kerang-kerang berkicau, kumpulan rumput laut melambai-lambai, dan belut listrik yang mulai patroli.

Tak ada yang lebih indah dari pada berjemur di minggu pagi ditemani majalah yang akan memandumu menjadi orang kaya dan segelas _Kelp shake_ setengah harga.

"Hei, Squidward," sapa Spongebob.

"Hei, Squidward," sapa Patrick.

"Hei, Squidward,"—Spongebob.

"Hei, Squidward," — Patrick.

"Hei, Squidward,"—Spongebob.

"Hei, Squidward," — Patrick.

"Hei, Squidward,""Hei, Squidward," "Hei, Squidward," "Hei, Squidward," "Hei, Squidward," "Hei, Squidward," "Hei, Squidward," "Hei, Squidward," — sapa keduanya.

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?"

"..."

"..."

"Hei, Squidward."

_PRAKKKK_—Squidward langsung melempar majalahnya ke tanah dan masuk ke rumah sambil membanting pintu. Ah, lagi-lagi, hari liburnya yang indah, telah terbuang sia-sia hanya karena dua makhluk yang mengklaim diri mereka sebagai "tetangga yang baik".

Oke, hari minggu ini dipastikan masuk ke daftar hari sial dalam buku catatan HARI-HARI SIAL milik Squidward Tentacles.

Tak cukupkah kasus _patty_ hilang saja yang membuatnya emosi? Kenapa Dewa Kemalangan hobi sekali menguji kekuatannya pada makhluk serapuh Squidward ini? Apakah dia cuma numpang eksis? Memangnya masih kurang tenar setelah main di anime bersama Yatogami?

—Argh.

Jika diamati lebih jauh, Squidward mulai mengalami kesialan demi kesialan semenjak pindah ke _Conch street_ atau Jalan Keong No 122, Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, beberapa tahun lalu. Jika bisa, dia sih, inginnya pindah ke Tentacle Acres Real Estate di Heavenly Bottom, tapi, jual dua ginjal, dua mata, dan enam tentakel juga masih kurang untuk bisa membeli rumah di area sultan tersebut.

Jadilah Squidward tinggal di sini.

Menjalani sisa hidup dengan bertetangga dengan sekotak spons.

Dan bintang laut.

Dan siput.

Ngomong-ngomong dengan daerah yang Squidward tinggali sekarang, kenapa banyak mitos yang beredar, ya?

Yah ... sebenarnya Squidward bukan tipe cumi yang percaya takhayul atau hal-hal mistis. Tapi kalau kejadiannya sering, sih, lama-lama jadi takut juga.

Misalnya seperti pada dua hari lalu, tukang pos yang baru saja mengobrol dengan Squidward setelah mengantarkan surat dari Squidmund Tentacles, langsung terlibat kecelakaan dengan mobil pengantar daging, hingga sepedanya masuk jurang.

Lalu, seminggu sebelumnya, teman les Clarinet Squidward yang bernama Squidgard Kenneth langsung mendapat kabar kalau keluarganya kerampokan setelah dirinya berkunjung ke rumah Squidward.

Bahkan satu bulan sebelumnya, Sandy Cheeks yang cuma menyapa _Hai, Squidward_ sambil mengkayuh sepeda pun, langsung mendapat musibah kebakaran rumah yang katanya diakibatkan oleh korsleting pemanggang roti.

Jika dirunut dari waktu di mana Squidward pindah ke jalan keong, sudah banyak sekali kejadian sial yang dialami orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi anehnya hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi makhluk kuning kotak dan teman bintangnya.

Squidward bahkan sudah pernah berkonsultasi ke seorang paranormal di Invisible Rock City beberapa bulan lalu, bahkan sampai meminta jimat. Sayangnya hal tersebut belum—_atau tidak _membuahkan hasil.

.

* * *

.

DI hari liburnya yang kedua, Squidward masih belum putus asa untuk menjemput kebahagiaannya. Berdiri di ruang seni yang menghadap jendela—bertemani seperangkat alat seni yang menghirup aromanya saja sudah bikin senang tak terkira.

"Ouh, pernahkah kau membayangkan betapa _sexy_-nya dirimu, Squidi?" Kedua alis naik-turun, bibir yang menampakkan deretan gigi rapi itu tak luntur memulas senyum. "Ouhhh ... demi Neptunus, kau sangat tampan Squidward."

Squidward memandang dirinya lagi, dari atas ke bawah, dari bawah ke atas. Lalu menepuk-nepuk dua tentakelnya. Pertanda pekerjaannya beres sudah.

"Akan kusimpan kau di kamar barang antik, sebelum—"

_BRAKKKKK_

"Ooopsss ... maaf Squidward, aku terlalu bersemangat memukul bola tenisnya dan—ouh, siapa itu tuan tampan yang kepalanya berlubang?"

"Wow!"

"PERGI KALIAN, TETANGGA TIDAK BERGUNA!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Squidward. Replika dirinya yang terbuat dari lilin aromatik itu harus kehilangan sebelah kepala gara-gara permainan konyol duo busa cuci piring dan teman bintangnya. Pupus sudah harapan Squidward untuk menjadi seorang seniman terkenal yang karyanya bisa mendapatkan kesempatan dipajang di Coral Museum. Dan selamat tinggal, hadiah 1.000.000 dollar. Selamat tinggal Rumah impian di Tentacle Acres Real Estate.

Tak adakah yang bisa Squidward lakukan untuk balas dendam?

Ah, ya, Waktu itu Squilliam pernah bilang sesuatu tentang kematian tak wajar dari saingan bisnis rumput lautnya. Teknik itu namanya apa ya ... hm, beedoo, not to doo, rindoo, ah ... voodoo.

Fix. Malam ini Squidward harus menemui dukun itu dan memintanya menyantet para tetangga yang kampretnya luar biasa.

.

* * *

.

Malam hari di hari bersalju garam lainnya.

"Tuan Carpetshark,"—Squidward menggebrak meja, menatap paranormal di hadapannya mata melotot, "aku sudah bertahan lebih dari tiga bulan. Kaubilang mantramu ampuh untuk meredam kesialanku. Tapi kenapa makhluk-makhluk konyol itu terus saja menggangguku?"

"Hmm ... Aku yakin tidak ada yang salah dengan mantra pengusir kesialan yang kurapal dalam jimat ini, Tuan Tentacles."

"Lalu kenapa justru teman-teman yang benar-benar kuanggap teman, yang justru mengalami kesialan, Tuan Carpetshark?"

"Ah, soal itu ... hm ... ya, sebentar kupikirkan dulu."

"Aku minta kau menyantet mereka dengan boneka voodoo, Tuan Carpetshark!"

"Hei, kau tidak bisa sembarangan memintaku melakukan itu, Tuan."

"Kalau begitu singkirkan kesialanku sekaligus pemicu-pemicunya."

"Ah, soal itu ... hm ... ya, sebentar kupikirkan dulu."

.

.

_Two hours later._

.

.

"Maaf, Tuan Tentacles. Aku tidak mendapatkan jawabannya."

"... Kau menyuruhku menunggu dua jam hanya untuk ... _ini_?"

"Biaya konsultasinya 15 dollar."

"Hei, kau tidak bisa—"

"Itu sudah kuberi diskon 2,5%."

"Tapi masalahku—"

"Ah sepertinya pengunjung keduaku sudah datang. Jika sudah selesai, silakan keluar, Tuan Tentacles."

Dengan kesal, Squidward merogoh kantung bajunya lalu menyodorkan lima belas dollar untuk menghindari keributan.

Sepertinya bukan hanya teman-teman yang dia anggap teman saja yang mengalami kesialan bertubi-tubi. Ya, _Stupidward_—maksudnya Squidward si cumi jenius juga mengalaminya. Dari mulai diganggu tetangga setengah gila hingga ditipu ikan hiu tutul-tutul yang mengaku sebagai dukun.

Apakah benar Squidward itu jenius?

Ataukah ini hanya kutukan jalan keong?

Kira-kira ... kapan _Stupid_—Um, Squidward akan hidup bahagia, ya?


End file.
